User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. About Jet Optimus. Jet Optimus is a combination of Optimus Primal and Jetfire. Draw the combiner if you wish. I'll draw the combiner later. okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:06, December 19, 2017 (UTC) About Monstructor. Monstructor is a six-Predacon combiner comprising of Icepick the penguin-transformer, Birdbrain the eagle-transformer, Bristleback the tortoise-transformer, Scowl the velociraptor-transformer, Slog the European dragon-transformer, and Wildfly the fly-transformer. Draw him and his components if you wish. I'll draw Monstructor as soon as possible. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:06, December 19, 2017 (UTC) About Menasor, Bruticus, Predaking, Abominus, and Piranacon's pictures. They all are Predacon combiners. Menasor is like his G1 counterpart, Bruticus is like his G1 counterpart, Predaking is like his G1 counterpart, Abominus is like his G1 counterpart, and Piranacon is like his G1 counterpart. Draw their pictures if you wish. I'll draw them later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 22:06, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Why can you leave me out of that? Why??? Why could you leave me out of it?! Because, my decision is made. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:45, December 19, 2017 (UTC) About Trypticon's picture. This Baryonyx-transformer is a city-bot and is a Predacon. Trypticon has a visor in robot and beast mode. Draw him if you wish. I'll draw the picture of Tryticon later, okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:53, December 20, 2017 (UTC) About Ped and Fracture. Ped is an earthworm-transformer and a retool of Dai Atlas, but with a digger's hat.and Fracture is a repaint of Dirt Boss. Draw them if you wish. I'll draw them later, okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:53, December 20, 2017 (UTC) About Transmetal Chamaximal. Transmetal Chamaximal has his chameleon-head split into his feet, as does his chameleon-tongue which his beast mode is flicking. His tail is now his arms. He has wheels like that of a car. Transmetal Chamaximal's beast mode tongue always stays flicked. Draw him if you wish. I'll draw him later, okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:53, December 20, 2017 (UTC) About Palaeox. Palaeox is a Maximal who wields a mace. He transforms into a Palaeocosornus. His robot mode features his Palaeocorsornus-head splitting into his feet. He has a tartan kilt. Draw him if you wish. I'll draw him later, okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 01:03, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Rail Racer. This combination of Team Bullet Snake is based on his RID 2001 counterpart. Draw him if you wish. I'll draw Tail Racer later, okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 01:03, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Medix. Medix is obsessed with eating old clothes, hence he is a moth-transformer. Draw him if you wish. I'll draw Medix later, okay? BrianDuBose544 (talk) 00:26, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Joyride. Joyride is an otter-transformer who keeps his beast mode's tail up. Draw him if you wish. I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:02, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Dinoking and his components. Dinoking is a combiner based on his Victory counterpart. Goryu is a tyrannosaurus rex-transformer, Doryu is a stegosaurus-transformer, Gairyu is an ankylosaurus-transformer, Kakuryu is a triceratops-transformer, Rairyu is a Brontosaurus-transformer, and Yokuryu is a pteranodon-transformer. Draw him and his components if you wish. I'll draw the combiner later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:02, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Turbofire. This teal-colored sea lion-transformer works for Optimus Primal. He is a repaint of Beachcomber. Draw him if you wish. I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 12:02, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About the beast and vehicle modes of Maximal, Sandquake, Skram, and Palmyra. Maximal's bear-mode and vehicle mode is a repaint of Smokescreen. Sandquake's scorpion-mode and vehicle mode is a repaint of Pincher, Skram's kangaroo-mode is always in a pose which is about to kick, balancing on his tail, with wheels of a car in vehicle mode, and Palmyra is a repaint of Transmetal Road Rage. Draw the beast and vehicle modes if you wish. Hey, I'll draw their beast and vehicle modes later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:13, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Millennium and Ammonknight. Millennium is a trilobite-transformer who is in his mid-950s and has another less than 50 years to live. He has his trilobyte-head in his chest. Ammonknight is an ammonite-transformer like his enemy Dead End. Draw them if you wish. Hey, I'll draw them later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:24, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Boss. Boss is a Maximal who is a Shiba Inu dog-transformer and is the boss of the Maximal City-based company SuperCorp., which delivers parcels to any part of the vast Multiuniverse. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw them later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:24, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Springback. Springback is a springbok-transformer who works for Optimus Primal. His springbok-head is in his chest. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw him later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 17:11, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About Starbot. Starbot is colored after the Motorvator Lightspeed. He is the brother to the Maximal Lightspeed, and he transforms into the same animal as his brother. Draw him if you wish. Hey, I'll draw Starbot later. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 20:35, December 21, 2017 (UTC) About the Breastforce and their combined form Liokaiser. The Breastforce are a taskforce sent by Deathsaurus to defeat Star Saber. They all form Liokaiser. Their names are Liozack the lion, Drillhorn the rhinoceros, Guyhawk the hawk, Hellbat the bat, Jallguar the jaguar, and Killbison the bison. They work in the art of cruelty. Draw them if you wish. Promise? About Road Caesar and his components. The Maximal combiner Road Caesar is like his Victory counterpart. His components are Blacker the duck, Laster the beaver, and Braver the platypus. Draw them if you wish. Promise?